Number 7
by W.S.C. Magica De Spell
Summary: He watched with a smile as the brunette struggled with the tape that bound her wrists.


A/N My first L&O story, hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing; I'm just borrowing the characters

He watched with a smile as the brunette struggled with the tape that bound her wrists. The man stood in front of the one way window as he observed victim number 7. Even now as she sat on the floor bound and gagged, she was still defiant. She was resilient, he'd give her that. The other women had started crying and begging the moment he walked in the room, but not her. Instead she looked him in the eye and apart from a few cries of pain and some stray tears, she didn't make a sound.

Part of him was disappointed, he liked it when his prey screamed and their incessant pleas were music to his ears. One woman even began telling him about her family in what he supposed was an attempt to humanize herself to him. Pathetic, they were all pathetic; except for her. He found himself being intrigued by her; she wasn't weak like the others.

The brunette carried herself with pride and looked at him as if she were better than him. That was the moment when he decided that he wanted her. They first met by chance. The detectives had come to his workplace at the coffee shop to inquire about his last victim, Lacey Brown, who was a regular at the café. He remembered that she always ordered a peppermint mocha, no matter what time of year it was. A blue eyed muscular man walked over to him and began to ask him some questions about victim number 6 when she walked over.

He quickly tuned out what the man was saying and focused on his female partner. He stayed focused long enough to answer the questions but his mind was far away. From the moment he laid eyes on her, he wanted to take the woman.

However, he forced his urges away. Kidnapping a cop who he had just spoken to, in the exact location where the latest victim was last seen would definitely get him a lot of unwanted attention.

Michael tried to forget about the woman who now consumed all of his thoughts and was nearly successful when fate intervened. He was the last to leave the shop that night, seeing as how it was his turn to close, when he saw her. She was coming out of Cheers, the bar just down the street, with a couple of guys; one of which he recognized as her partner.

He watched as she began walking down the street in his direction before her partner grabbed her arm. They exchanged words and it looked like he offered to go with her but she brushed him off.

Michael couldn't believe his luck, he watched as the men piled into a taxi a sped off and he quickly hid himself in the shadows of the café. Just a few more seconds and she'd walk right by him on her way to what he assumed was her car. He could barely contain his excitement as she walked right into his trap.

Michael pulled out the knife he always kept on him for situations like these and swiftly put it to her throat. "Make one sound and you die," he growled into her ear. His smile grew wider as he heard her soft gasp of shock. With the knife still to her throat, he maneuvered her to his van and pushed her in. After effectively knocking her out with chloroform, he got in the front and drove off.

Michael grinned as he remembered those moments of torturing her. He had used his full arsenal on her, but she still refused to scream. He told her if she did he would stop, of course he was lying, but apparently she saw through his façade and glared even harder. He had gone through knives, broken bottles, whips, brass knuckles, razors, cigarettes, belts; and yet she said nothing. Michael shrugged his shoulders; she wasn't as fun as he anticipated. Calmly, he picked up his gun and headed towards the room. He stopped in his tracks as he heard the faint sound of sirens growing louder. Michael smirked and took the safety off the gun, he knew he was bound to get caught eventually; seven always was his unlucky number. At least he would have the satisfaction of seeing the blue eyed man's distress when he saw he was too late to save his partner. With one hand on the doorknob, Michael briefly wondered if the sight of the gun would be enough to break her vow of silence.

A/N Love it? Hate it? Let me know, please review. Thanks for reading.


End file.
